


Farewell, Sarah Jane Epilogue Shorts

by SLRobinson



Series: The Doctor Who Collection - SLRobinson [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Farewell Sarah Jane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLRobinson/pseuds/SLRobinson
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith, Journalist, Companion of the Doctor and Defender of Earth, is gone.The world is in mourning and three people are about to get a visit from an old friend that they don't recognise.
Relationships: Sanjay/Luke Smith
Series: The Doctor Who Collection - SLRobinson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971217
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	1. Rani

“I honestly think, in my heart and soul, that he came back for her.” Rani said, with a tear in her eye “Right at the end, the Doctor came back for his Sarah Jane, and he said: ‘Shall we go? Out into the stars? One last trip?’ And she said, ‘oh yes please.’ And I think they’re out there now. Sarah Jane and the Doctor, in the Tardis, travelling through space and time forever. In a story that never ends… That’s what I think. What about you?”  
“Yes Rani, I think so too,” Mr. Smith replied.  
“Goodbye Mr. Smith,” Rani said, as the supercomputer shut down. Then she closed the door and walked downstairs, went outside, and locked the front door. 

As she turned around to walk away, she saw a woman at the end of the driveway. A somewhat young-looking woman (though still older than Rani) with blonde hair, a peculiar fashion sense, and tears falling down her face.  
Rani looked at the woman, who smiled back at her through the tears. The woman cleared her throat and spoke. “It’s over then?” she asked, in a thick Yorkshire accent. “She… she’s gone?”  
She didn’t know who the woman was, but she knew exactly who she was talking about. “Yeah,” Rani responded, her own tears threatening to fall. “You knew her?”  
“Oh, yeah…” the woman said. She looked at Rani. “She wanted you to have it, you know.” She nodded towards the house. “She trusted that you could carry on when she was gone.” The woman sobbed, then wiped at her eyes. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry,” she said to Rani, then continued to herself, “I told her I wouldn’t cry.”  
Rani looked at the woman, then walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

They stood in their embrace for a few minutes, though it felt like hours, until Rani pulled away. “I’d love to… carry on from her, I mean. But… I’m not ready… not yet.”  
The woman wiped her eyes then said, “When you are… the house will be waiting for you.” She smiled at Rani and pulled away. “I… I’ve got to go now, I’ve got a few more stops to make Rani” She wiped her eyes one last time and said goodbye before walking out of the drive and around the corner.  
Rani shook her head slightly, somewhat confused, then she crossed the road and a thought struck her. “Wait!” she said, turning round towards where the woman had headed, “How did you know who I-”

She stopped halfway through her sentence. Shocked into silence by what she saw. The woman was stood, looking at her. Stood, in front of a large blue Police Box, one that hadn’t been there when Rani had arrived with Luke and Clyde. Rani asked a question in one word. “Doctor?”  
The woman nodded once with a sad smile on her face, then waved, and opened the box, stepping inside.

And the box disappeared.

And when it was gone, Rani cried again.


	2. Clyde

When Clyde got home, he climbed the stairs to his office. He went inside and sat down at his desk, turning on his computer. ‘ _It’s no Mr Smith,’_ he mused to himself, ‘ _but it does the job.’_ And he went to work, typing out emails to the people involved in converting his successful comic series into a movie.

He was still quite young when he’d started writing ‘The Silver Bullet.’ And to see something that he’d worked on for so long, become such a phenomenon was like a dream come true. But his biggest regret was that Sarah Jane wouldn’t get to see it. She’d been there in the beginning and she’d given him praise on his work. But she wouldn’t see the movie. He stopped typing. And he wiped his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Outside, the wind howled and groaned and then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. He cocked his head on one side, thinking, then shook his head. He cleared his thoughts and was about to start typing again when there was a knock at the door.

He stood up from his chair and went downstairs. He opened the door and there stood a blonde woman he didn’t recognise. “Umm… who are you?” he asked, a bit brashly.

“Oh… yeah,” the woman said in a Yorkshire accent, “Smith, Doctor Jane Smith.” She held out her hand for him to shake. He looked down at it, then extended his own hand and shook hers.

“So… why are you here?” he asked, his eyes still a bit red from him rubbing them.

“I just wanted to say…” she paused, shedding a tear, “I’m… sorry for your loss…” she looked him in the eye and conveyed all of the meaning, all of the sincerity and all of the sadness that she felt. He looked back at her and he faltered slightly, his eyes welling up.

“Do you… want to come in?” He asked, “For a chat. Maybe a cuppa?”

“I’d love to.” She said, smiling, but then her face turned more sombre. “But I’m afraid I can’t… I’ve got someone else I need to see… I just thought I’d pop in and say ‘hello’… and ‘good luck’.”

Clyde looked at her, wondering what she meant.

“With the movie,” she said, noticing his confused expression. “It’ll be a good one… It’s a bit boring at the beginning but the ending? Brilliant…” She looked at him, realising what she’d just said “Umm… anyway, I’d better get going… See you around?”

“Yeah… sure.” Clyde said, more confused now than he had been before. She held out her hand for him to shake again. This time, when he took it, he felt a static shock and winced a little. She smiled, then pulled away, said goodbye, and left him standing by the door. When she’d gone, he looked down at his hand and saw something he hadn’t seen for a while. A blue glow surrounded his hand, a glow he recognised as belonging to the residual artron energy he had picked when he first met… a thought struck him.

The wind picked up again, as suddenly as it had before, and he rushed around the street corner. And there he saw, fading away slowly a large blue box that he knew, without a doubt, was the Tardis.

 _‘But that means that he- she- no… it can’t be, surely…’_ He smiled. And then… he laughed. Once he calmed down, he went back inside, closing the door behind him. He walked upstairs to his desk and was about to start typing out a new email, when he thought, _‘No… he can wait and see for himself.’_


	3. Luke

Luke Smith pulled the car into the drive and got out, tears still in his eyes. As he walked towards the front door, it opened, and Sanjay ran out to hug him. They stood there for a few minutes, Luke’s tears falling onto the back of his husband’s shirt. Tentatively, Sanjay pulled away and looked Luke in the eyes, “Should we go inside?”

Luke nodded, tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t, so he just nodded and followed Sanjay inside.

Luke sat at the kitchen table, and Sanjay sat across from him, holding his hand across the table. Sanjay hadn’t been able to go to the funeral. He hadn’t been feeling well, so he’d decided to stay home. It had been a while since the funeral had finished, and Luke’s tears didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, and all Sanjay could do was be there for him.

He had only known Sarah Jane Smith for eight years, but he still owed her a bigger debt than he owed anyone else in the world. A debt he felt he could never repay. As he sat across from Luke, he squeezed his hand slightly. Luke looked up at him. He hadn’t said a word since he’d gotten home, but the look he was giving Sanjay told him everything he wanted to say. “I love you too,” Sanjay said, before extracting his hand from Luke’s, going around the table, and kissing him. When Sanjay pulled away, he wiped Luke’s eyes.

“Thank you…” Luke said. “I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Sanjay smiled. “You’d figure it out though,” he said, “You’re clever like that.”

Luke chuckled slightly, before smiling at Sanjay and leaning in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart, they moved from the kitchen to the living room, where they sat together on the sofa and cuddled.

It was an hour later that Luke heard it. The Groaning sound coming from outside. To the untrained ear, it sounded like an unusually strong wind. But Luke knew better. He slowly extracted himself from Sanjay’s embrace and went to the door. He opened it and looked out. Across the street, he saw it. The blue box.

When the door opened a woman with blonde hair stepped out and turned towards him. She waved. He waved back. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the house.

When she reached him, she said: “Hello, Luke.”

When he saw her face up close, he noticed the tears in her eyes. She smiled half-heartedly, and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“You came…” he said, eventually as tears stung his eyes.

“Of course, I did.” She told him, “I just couldn’t be _there_ ”

“I understand…” Luke said, tears beginning to fall as he remembered what Jo had said after the funeral service. “You’ve changed again…” he told her.

“Yeah… what do you think?” she asked.

“If you don’t mind me saying so… I think you looked better before,” Luke said. At this, Sanjay walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist.

“Who’s this?” Sanjay asked.

“An old friend of mum’s…” Luke told him, then turned back to the Doctor, “Do you want to come in?”

“I think I will…” she said, smiling.

Sanjay had heard about the Doctor. Luke had explained his and his mother’s complicated lives before they got married, he had wanted to be completely honest with his husband. He was an alien who travelled through time and space in a blue box. Luke’s mother had travelled with him for a time, a long time ago, before Luke was even made.

However, Sanjay had never expected to be sat across from this Doctor (who happened to be a woman now and not a man anymore?) as she talked with his husband and drank a cup of tea. He had also never expected for the Doctor to sound like he, _‘sorry, she’_ was from Yorkshire. To say the least, Sanjay was confused, and he was most definitely not following their conversation.

The pair talked and talked and laughed and cried, they occasionally took sips from their cups of tea.

“I went to see Rani and Clyde first.” The Doctor confessed.

“Oh?” asked Luke.

“I just…” A tear fell from her eye. “I just couldn’t come straight to you…” the tears continued to fall. “You’re her son after all… I- I knew that if I came straight to you… I’d break down, so I had to, uh… practice.” She looked down at the cup of tea in her hands as the tears rolled down her face and some fell into the cup.

Luke’s tears began to fall too as he watched this person that he always knew to be strong and dependable, begin to cry in front of him. Wiping his eyes, he put his cup down before gently removing hers from her hands and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back. “Thank you…” she said.

Sanjay picked the cups up off the table and poured what was left down the sink. As the Doctor and Luke pulled apart, she stood up and walked over to Sanjay. “Thank you too,” she said to him

“What for?”

“Looking after him.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder to indicate Luke. “He’s strong but he needs you…” she said.

Sanjay looked at her and nodded, “I’ll always be there,” he told her.

She smiled and nodded back, “I know you will,” she hugged him awkwardly, then let go, a look of melancholy passing over her face. “Anyway… I’ve got to go,” she said, then smiled through the dried tears on her face, “but… if you need me, Luke… for anything, give me a call… you remember the number, right?” He nodded, smiling, as she headed towards the door. Before she got there, however, she stopped, “Good luck Mr and Mr Smith,” she said before opening the door, waving, and stepping out.

Luke turned towards Sanjay. “I think she likes you… Mum did too. I must have made a good choice.”

“Yeah? Your mum still needed to let you know though. You may be clever Luke, but you’re shockingly oblivious.” He went over to Luke and sat down next to him. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking… If we’re… going to adopt, we’ll need a name. And, I think I have the perfect one... for a girl anyway.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Sarah Jane,” Sanjay said, holding Luke’s hand in his.

Luke looked his husband in the eye and a tear rolled down his face. Almost immediately, he enveloped Sanjay in a hug. “I love you.” He said, into his shoulder.

“I love you too…”


	4. Sheffield

“Good luck Mr and Mr Smith,” the Doctor said before opening the door, waving, and stepping out.

As she closed the door behind her, a single tear rolled down her face. Then, she turned and made her way back to the Tardis.

Stepping inside, she let the warmth of the console room envelope her before walking over to the controls. She pressed some buttons, turned some dials, and flipped a lever, and the Tardis dematerialised. She turned around and sat slightly on the edge of the console, thinking. Then she flipped the lever again and the Tardis rematerialised. She sighed, before heading over to the doors and throwing them open.

Stepping out and onto the streets of Sheffield, the cold surrounded her, and she wanted nothing more than to go back inside the Tardis, but she promised she’d go and see them as soon as she got back. So, she set off.

When she arrived at Graham’s house, she knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, the house’s owner answered. He saw the look on her face and let her inside. As she got into the living room, she saw Yaz and Ryan already there, waiting and she sat down on the sofa.

“So, Doc…” Graham said, breaking the silence, “Who was she? You never told us before you rushed off.”

The Doctor sighed, and then looked up. “Let me tell you all the story of Sarah Jane Smith.”


	5. Epilogue

The Doctor talked for what felt like hours, telling Graham, Yaz and Ryan about her old friend. Sarah Jane was important to her; Always had been, always would be. She told them about Peladon and about the sontaran, Lynx. She told them about Sutekh and about Skaro. She told them about School and The Medusa Cascade. She even told them about Sarah Jane’s wedding.

And in the end, last of all, she told them about her son, Luke, and about his friends, Rani and Clyde. She told them about countless times that those four had saved the world, and most people would never know it.

Finally, when the Doctor had nothing else to tell, she cried. And her friends gathered round her. They had never seen her like this before and they would likely never do so again. But they knew what it was like to lose people, so they gathered round her and supported her.

And after much more time had passed, the Doctor’s tears stopped. She had let them all out and nothing more would come. She wiped her eyes, put on a smile, and looked up at her friends. They smiled too.

Then, the Doctor stood in the middle of the room and breathed, calming herself down. Then, with one last deep breath, she knew what she had to do. She said goodbye to her friends and told them she’d be alright, before heading back to the Tardis.

She stepped inside and closed the door, then set the machine in motion.

When the Tardis landed again, she went to the door and took a deep breath before opening it, to calm herself. She opened the door. And she found herself in an attic. There, in front of her, was Sarah Jane Smith, looking into her eyes. She seemed as if she knew. The Doctor stepped out and walked towards Sarah, who smiled and hugged her.

Then, reluctantly, the doctor pulled away and said, “Shall we go? Back out there, I mean… Into the stars… One last trip?”

And Sarah said, “Oh, yes please.”


End file.
